<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk about Drunk by DrunkBeanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729779">Talk about Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkBeanz/pseuds/DrunkBeanz'>DrunkBeanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orders &amp; Knights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, only a little tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkBeanz/pseuds/DrunkBeanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night drinking chat, that's all it is;<br/>And apparently that's all they want;<br/>And that's enough of a push for 'em...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm sorry that the story is awful but I'll try get better in the next one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orders &amp; Knights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk about Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW!</p>
<p>I show my respects, as well as gratitude to their actors Thomas Elms (as Hamish Duke) &amp; Adam DiMarco (as Randall Carpio)</p>
<p>Hamish &amp; Randall sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!<br/>I really like 'the order', it was real nice. When I get my drawing tablet I might use it to put some fanarts in lol.<br/>I really do hope you enjoy reading it, please if you can, watch the show its pretty awesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already late at night, the woods had no signs of intruders, Lilith finished her essay a while ago so she went back to her dorm, Jack is who knows where <em>'probably having high amounts of PDA with Alyssa' </em></p>
<p>And Hamish found himself alone... Yep, all alone, in a quiet room, by himself. He sighed deeply book in hand flipping it to the next page. Hamish liked the serenity around him, he really did, He'd usually relish it but it was just too damn quiet.</p>
<p>Not to mention he's a bit antsy since he hadn't seen Randall the whole day, he was supposed to be on break in the afternoon and on those breaks he'd always go to their Den and whenever he arrives Hamish is always there to give him a drink.</p>
<p>But today he wasn't there so Hamish waited there until his next class, a frown made its way to his face as he looked up to the ceiling, his thoughts flying everywhere even Tundra was getting restless <em>'Randall is okay. he's probably just busy.'</em> Hamish nodded to himself...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slamming the book close as he made his way to the bar counter, he needed a drink. Not the usual Gimlet but something with a kick yet sweet at the same time as well as a pinch of sour.</p>
<p>Gin as the base, adding some lemon and simple syrup, then topped with sparkling wine, garnished with a twist of a lemon. That's right a classic French 75 would do just the job, he took a sip from his drink <em>'It hits all the spots'</em>.</p>
<p>Nevertheless he was confused as to why this was his choice of drink tonight, he'd usually settle with something much more stronger that this— A familiar scent met his nose <em>'Randall.'</em> see, he knew there was nothing to worry about</p>
<p>A smile crept to his face but was diminished when he sniffed an unusual scent form the younger one. It smelled of adrenaline, cortisol, and norepinephrine, there was also a salty scent mixed to it but only a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today just wasn't his day. It was like the whole school was against him and here's why: One He slept through first period (which might I add was biochemistry), Two He forgot to write his 10 page back to back essay in English about Classics so he had to do it at lunch in the library bringing us to tres, Three He missed his usual relaxing drink with Ham-ster</p>
<p>And last but not the least he cried, that's right he cried over a bad day but that doesn't mean that he's some wimp, no, it's because all the stress from being a pre-med werewolf in a secret magic society who was traumatized (just a little), has finally caught up to him after all this time.</p>
<p>He wished that he'd had some magical reverse uno card to rewind it but alas he didn't, which by the way would've been really awesome, in his opinion at least. Even so none of his internal jokes cheered him up <em>'Ugh, Today is totally not my day.'</em></p>
<p>His brain was shutting down, his body was numb, and he found himself even more stressed than he was having slept over his alarm that he set since it was his finals, and you know what he needs right now, that's right, he needed a drink and lots of it.</p>
<p>He walked up to the front porch of the Den and took in the familiar scents of the house, stretching his arms out from his jacket he heard some cracks in the joints <em>"Now let's go raid the bar."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Randall proceeded to sneak to the bar tip-toeing, he glanced his sides and his back <em>'Good, the cost is clear'</em> still on the look behind he grabbed a random bottle in the bar counter and heard a voice <em>"And where do you think your going with my gin?"</em></p>
<p>He was frozen in place <em>'shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit'</em> he didn't even wanted to look at the person talking to him cause there's only one person who'd have such velvety smooth voice and that would be <em>"Oh hey Ham-sandwich what are you um-uh- doing here, thought you were.. you know... out."</em> Randall spun around leaning to the wall with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>Hamish was standing straight, arms crossed, with one brow raise an amused and worried look on his face <em>"If you're going to drink why don't you just sit down so I can make you one."</em> Randall knew he was in deep doo-doo now, no one ever got away from stealing Hamish' stack</p>
<p>He sat down at one of the stools anxiously awaiting the banter he's gonna get from Hamish. Upon hearing a clank on the table he looked up to see a drink <em>"Well what are you waiting for, drink up already cause there's plenty more."</em> Hamish chuckled as he sat next to him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After like I don't know 6 to 12 cups of Gimlet Randall was more than tipsy, not full on wasted (cause guys he's a werewolf) but drunk enough to start talking about... feelings...</p>
<p><em>"So anything you want to tell me about?"</em> Hamish looked at his drunk <strike>boy</strike>friend, Randall just tilted his head with a confused look <em>"*sigh* Why weren't you here this afternoon? I've waited my whole break so I deserve an explanation."</em> Randall blinked, his lips pressed in a thin line </p>
<p><em>"Today really isn't my day."</em> He mumbled as he gulped the contents of the glass <em>"One more please."</em> out of reflex Hamish refilled the glass <em>"Why's that?"</em> Randall took a big gulp and swayed his eyes to the ceiling </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well for one I slept through Biochem, I also forgot to write my 10 paged essay, Which was back to back! I mean why would you need to write so many words about classics if your major is MED! Geez sometimes I really do think teachers are actual sadists, and three I missed my break!"</em>
</p>
<p>Randall held his head down, a pout on his lips <em>"I was really looking forward to our afternoon drinks you know, like teatime or something." </em>another gulp.</p>
<p>Hamish couldn't stop himself from grinning ear to ear <em>'Randall missed him.'</em> technically, a swell of pride then he remembered <em>"Why didn't you just ask me to help?"</em> The younger boy looked at him like he was crazy then settled with a dopey smile <em>"Nah. I finished it anyways so that's out."</em></p>
<p>The older man looked him in the eyes<em> "Was that the reason for crying?"</em> Randall's eyes were blown wide<em> "I- I um- Psh, I definitely was not. Geez where did you get that idea."</em> With a soft smile and a hand caressing the med student's face Hamish told him <em>"I'm also a werewolf Randall, I can smell it a mile away."</em></p>
<p>Randall was too intoxicated and stressed to really think straight, so he did what he thought of doing in that specific moment, he put a hand over on Hamish' hand and nuzzled his face into the other man's palm taking in the familiar scent that was all Hamish with a sigh...</p>
<p>Hamish was now officially flustered, a unusual yet welcomed heat made its way from his chest going up to the back of his neck all the way up to his perfectly fine, abundantly princely face, painting its path in a pretty shade of pink, Randall finally replied to his question after a good minute of scenting himself with Hamish' fragrance</p>
<p><em>"It was just stress you know, like if you were to go all Justice league on the enemy before the spidey-senses tingle and then everything goes wrong."</em> He hollowly laughed taking another gulp from his drink, Hamish understood how Randall felt It's hard to keep your life balanced from all the dark magic and the killings.</p>
<p>All of them knew that but that doesn't mean it makes it all better as their saying goes <em>'long is the road and short is the life.'</em></p>
<p>Randall was just so near him he couldn't help but reach out and pull him onto his lap and they just stayed in that position drinks forgotten for a while. Randall felt himself still, this is what he needed for a very very long time... A silent thank you was mumbled in the older man's chest</p>
<p>For some reason Randall thought that <em>'Hey we're drunk and you know what could make it better! Why not tell him my deepest darkest secret so that I can wallow myself in my sorrows when he says no.'</em> and that's exactly what he did, I mean he was drunk maybe Hamish would think he was just messing around again.</p>
<p>The younger man then broke the silence <em>"Did you know that *hic* I really like this one person and I *hic* don't really *hic* know how to say it to them. Cause I'm scared that he wouldn't even look at me in the eye anymore If I ever tell him."</em> </p>
<p>Hamish felt his heart beat faster <em>'Him? Its a guy. Randall likes a guy. A GUY! A FUCKING GUY! OH MY GOD!' </em>That means it could be anyone, anyone is a possibility, even him! Wait he shouldn't get his hopes up this easily and ask first <em>"Why not tell him then. If the guy doesn't accept I can always just give the guy a little push."</em></p>
<p>Randall then laughed as tears gushed from his eyes mumbling to himself <em>"How can you even force yourself you idiot."</em> unbeknownst to him the older man heard those small mumbles and he held onto them like it was the only thing keeping him sane.</p>
<p><em>"You don't have to. You never had to Randall."</em> Hamish replied as he took in the scent the younger man within his grasp like he always did after their missions only this time it was, somewhat, more affectionate than before</p>
<p>Randall internally scolded himself <em>'Great work Carpio, really did outdone yourself this time. *sigh* just play it off cool like it was just a prank.'</em> he forced a laugh out <em>"Really great joke Lame-ish, You almost got me there ha ha... It was really, really great..."</em></p>
<p>He had to get out of here before he starts crying again, not looking at the other man's eyes <em>"Hey um- I actually remembered that I've got a uhh- thing- I mean things to do so I'll just see myself out then."</em> He tried to sprint out of the Alpha's hold, emphasis on tried, only to end up stumbling back to him, his back flushed against the alpha's chest.</p>
<p>Hamish wouldn't let him get away that easily, his eyes glowed silver as he growled at the uneasy beta <em>"Um- uh- Hamish can you- please just let go, I promise to forget this ever happened."</em> He tried to get up again, still not succeeding <em>"You never call me Hamish without a joke... do you really want to go that badly? Did you really think that I would joke about such a thing? To you?"</em></p>
<p>The younger stilled, still not looking at Hamish' face <em>"Look at me Randall. Look at me!"</em> Randall still didn't look to the other's direction. The alpha hugged his waist tighter and took the other's face in his hands forcing their faces to meet.</p>
<p>Hamish turned Randall so that their chests were flushed against each other and The older tightened his hold like there was still space between them. Their faces were just inches away from the other, Hamish could see Randall's tear-stained hazel doe eyes as he brushed his thumb on the younger man's cheek, The older couldn't resist the urge to kiss those plump lips.</p>
<p>Hamish's tongue licked the entrance of his lips making Randall gasp, The older man took advantage of this and thrusts his tongue into the younger's warm mouth and god does it taste heavenly. </p>
<p>The kiss went on for what felt like an eternity until Randall gripped Hamish' collar signaling that he was out of breath, they both sighed as Randall positioned his head on the crook of the older man's neck staying silent, Hamish whispered to the younger's ear <em>"I love you randall. I really do.."</em> He shifted the other's legs to go around his waist and stood up.</p>
<p>Walking up the stairs going to his room, opening the door with one hand and closing it with a kick. He plopped himself down his bed Randall was yet to say anything which began to worry him <em>"What's wrong randall?"</em> no answer <em>"Randall-"</em> he then heard a mumble <em>"'m a little tired is all... You smell so nice..."</em> The med student turned to Hamish' face <em>"I love you too." </em></p>
<p>His hair was ruffled in an adorable way, His lush lips were puffy and red form the long french kiss they just had, and his eyes they were simply spectacular shimmering in the dim light. He laid both their bodies on the cozy bed which felt too big for him when he slept alone, kissing his forehead <em>"Go to sleep, We'll talk in the morning."</em> Randall just answered with a small nod as he nuzzled himself further to Hamish' warmth</p>
<p>They could get used this...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: please tell me if I made some mistakes, Have a good day! Also I might not update quickly because I'm a bit busy with school work, uggghhh. In any case if you don't like it - don't read it that's all, after all "Out of sight, Out of mind."</p>
<p>Requests are open. Even tho they said there might not be a season 3 of the show 😢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>